Reflexões com Bichento
by Sra. Black
Summary: Após uma briga com Hermione, Rony fica abalado emocionalmente, e resolve “desabafar” sobre a briga, mas ele encontra com quem ele menos esperava conversar... O que acontecerá? Rony deprimido? Hermione enfurecida? Bichento enlouquecido?


**Reflexões com Bichento**

* * *

Após uma briga com Hermione, Rony fica abalado emocionalmente, e resolve "desabafar" sobre a briga, mas ele encontra com quem ele menos esperava conversar... O que acontecerá? Rony deprimido? Hermione enfurecida? Bichento enlouquecido?

* * *

**A Briga**

Estamos, eu e minha querida dona Hermione na Toca, lar da maior concentração de ruivos do Reino Unido. Minha dona vive acompanhada de um desses ruivos, o mais alto e mais sardento, e com certeza o mais desengonçado deles. O nome desse ruivo é Ronald, mas Hermione o chama de Rony. E também de um outro garoto, um magricela de cabelos escuros, de nome Harry. Eu gosto de ambos, mas aquele ruivo fez mais do que ninguém minha dona chorar... Eu francamente não entendo os humanos, eles complicam as coisas mais fáceis da vida. Mas, minha dona, que estava no quarto que ela divide com a ruivinha, irmã do ruivo grandalhão (Rony), estava com uma expressão praticamente idêntica ao que ela fica após brigar com o ruivo. Era de dar medo. Eu miei nos calcanhares dela, na esperança de receber um colo quentinho de Hermione. Mas o colo quentinho não veio o que veio foi uma expressão homicida dela, como se pudesse me fuzilar com o olhar. Eu me encolhi no chão, como se um choque tivesse passado pelo meu corpo.

- Desculpe Bichento, você não tem culpa de nada, a única pessoa que tem culpa nessa história é aquela ameba ruiva! - me aconchegando nos seus braços.

Eu logo percebi que o Rony, o ruivo desengonçado, era a ameba ruiva. Eu soltei um longo miado, o que para os humanos teria significado algo como "Não pense naquela ameba, Hermione.", mas aparentemente, ela não entendeu o que meu miado queria dizer. Mas, se ela, sendo uma biblioteca ambulante que é não entendia, imaginei a possibilidade que a ameba ruiva teria de fazer as pazes com minha querida dona. Afinal, eu não gosto muito daquele ruivo, mas pela minha dona eu faço qualquer coisa... Até tentar enfiar alguma coisa na cabeça dura da ameba ruiva. Arqueei minhas patas, saltando dos braços quentinhos e aconchegantes da minha dona. Eu fui correndo o mais rápido que podia até o quarto do ruivo, que eu sabia ser no último andar da casa dos ruivos. Eu cheguei arfando perto da porta de um quarto com uma placa escrito "Quarto do Rony". Ainda mais arfante cansado e ofegante (N/B: subir do 2º até o 5º andar da Toca não é mole não; experimente e comprove) eu joguei meu peso contra a porta, e ela se abriu em um ângulo de 60º, mais ou menos. Entrei o mais rápido que minhas patas cansadas agüentavam meu corpo (N/B: É a idade pesando...) e desmoronei perto de um tênis do ruivo jogado no chão. Eu me acomodei em cima do tênis que era particularmente macio e grande e me virei, de barriga para baixa buscando ar, pois eu havia quase morrido por subir 3º andares da casa tão rápidos. Se, naquele momento eu achei que tinha chegado perto da morte, com certeza eu vivi um pouco dela ao expirar o cheiro que vinha de dentro do tênis do ruivo. Uma mistura de chulé com suor que me fez sair pulando de perto do tênis matador. Vi-me diante da cama do ruivo que possuía um chulé que nem Merlin duvida. Eu dei alguns passos para trás, para pegar impulso, e saltei em cima da cama do ruivo e pousei no que eu achei que fosse o Rony. A ameba ruiva sequer mexeu um músculo, a única coisa que ele mexeu foram os olhos, que se viraram atentamente para mim. Ele ficou me olhando com aquela cara de peixe morto dele por alguns segundos, até que ele me pegou gentilmente no colo e disse:

- Você é que tem sorte, Bichento, Hermione nunca brigaria com você, nunca duvidaria de você, acho até que ela teria um enfarte se alguém estivesse lhe fizesse mal.

Maravilha, eu pensei, agora sou psiquiatra de amebas!(N/B: Onde o mundo foi parar...). Eu olhei para ele, e decidi que o faria se reconciliar com minha dona. Eu sei que a Mione merece muito mais do que essa ameba ruiva depressiva, mas eu sei que ele é uma ameba do bem, então, a furada não é tão grande. Virei-me em direção a porta do quarto dele e soltei um miado longo que para os humanos seria algo semelhante há: "Vá atrás da Hermione, sua grande ameba ruiva!", mas ele me olhou com cara de bêbado em noite de São João, ou seja, cerveja! Não, não é cerveja, é incerteza. (N/B: Eita, bando de ignorante!). Tive vontade de mandá-lo catar abóboras no jardim do Hagrid, mas me controlei e pensei em outra maneira de levá-lo a se encontrar com Mione e lhe pedir desculpas. Vi que do lado da cama do Rony havia uma escrivaninha, o que poderia ser útil para a minha idéia aconselhadora. Verifiquei se minhas garras estavam afiadas e botei o plano em ação. (N/B: Isto está parecendo Missão Impossível...). Comecei a arranhar a escrivaninha, formando a palavra "Hermione". Por incrível que pareça, a ameba ruiva sacou uma (N/B: Até que enfim, pelos pêlos do gato do Merlin, se é que ele tinha um...). Ele olhou da porta para mim, umas três vezes. Então ele disse:

- Eu vou te contar o que aconteceu, Bichento.

_Flashback #1: Resumo da briga_

_Rony e Hermione estavam no sofá da sala da Toca lendo o Profeta Diário animadamente, até que Hermione folhou a página do jornal, onde havia uma notícia de página inteira que dizia: "Victor Krum, o famoso apanhador búlgaro, agora terá o maior salário da história do quadribol mundial!" No resto da página havia uma entrevista com Krum, mas Rony não se importou até que viu a última pergunta do entrevistador a Krum: "Entrevistador: E seu coração, Sr. Krum, bate mais rápido por alguém? Krum: Sim, bate, por uma garota muito especial que está em Hogwarts." Moral do resumo: Rony ficou mais invocado do que basilisco em ninho de galinha e praticamente destruiu o jornal que estava na mão de Mione, rasgando-o, pisoteando, e praguejando algo que não era possível dizer o que era._

_Foi aí o resto, vocês já conhecem: ambos começaram a berrar feito dos cantores de opera, só que sem a mínima afinação, diga-se de passagem. Até que foi o momento da minha dona dizer:_

_- Ronald Weasley, se você acha que eu vou ficar esperando você se mexer é melhor mudar de idéia!_

_Então ela saiu da sala, foi para o quarto da Gina e..._

_Fim do Flashback #1_

E miei de um jeito agudo, que traduzindo para os humanos pode ser considera algo como: "Isso explica porque ela parecia realmente furiosa.". Miei novamente, mas dessa vez, foi um longo miado. Ele pode ser considerado algo parecido a: "Por que você não admite que se rói de inveja do Krum com a Mione e lasca um beijão nela, sua ameba gigante e ruiva que só sabe jogar quadribol!". Realmente, estou precisando de férias, ser gato da garota mais inteligente de Hogwarts não é para qualquer um. Então, é por você, Mione, que eu vou fazer isso.

- MIAU! - eu soltei o meu "miado de guerra", meus pêlos das costas se eriçaram e saltei para o braço do ruivo, e cravei meus dentes nele.

- AHH! SOCORRO! ESSE GATO VAI ME MATAR! ELE VAI ARRANCAR MEU BRAÇO FORA! - berrou a ameba ruiva, cambaleando em direção a porta do quarto. Maravilha. O improviso está se saindo bem como planejado. (N/B: Autora, essa frase que eu disse não faz muito sentido não...), (N/A: Eu sei Bichento, mas foi você quem disse não eu...). O ruivo continuou descendo as escadas na tentativa de se livrar de mim, e devo admitir que ele fosse mais forte do que aparentava. Ele já estava no segundo andar da casa, onde minha dona estava, e foi aí que eu mordi mais forte o fazendo dar um berro tão alto, tão alto, tão alto, que acho que poderia perfurar os tímpanos de alguém. Não sei como não perfurou os meus. Quando ele entrou no quarto só estava Mione, que se assustou a me ver e ver a ameba nos agarrando daquele jeito. Ela logo socorreu o ruivo que parecia um lobo uivando de tanta agonia. Eu saltei do braço dele para a maçaneta da porta, tirei com meus dentes a chave da fechadura e tranquei-os dois no quarto. Havia duas alternativas sobre o que aconteceria ali. A 1ª era de que eles finalmente se acertariam e eu teria que dividir a minha dona com a ameba. A 2ª é que eles se matariam de tanto brigar. Fiquei seriamente intrigado ao pensar que a segunda alternativa poderia ser a que eles preferiam. Não, eu preciso torcer pelo ruivo, ele não é tão ruim assim... Prefiro-o ao Krum. Bem, acho que já fiz minha parte... Vou tomar um leitinho na cozinha...

Após duas horas...

Depois de tomar aquele leitinho fresco que a Sra. Weasley preparou eu fui espairecer, afinal precisava "dar um tempo" para o Rony e a Mione se entenderem. Nessas minhas andanças, descobri que a Toca estava cheia de gnomos, então eu fui "caçá-los". Eu adoro caçar gnomos... É realmente agradável. Isso demorou uma meia hora. O resto do tempo eu passei andando, para fazer a digestão do leite. Então eu resolvi voltar para a Toca e ver como andava o casal. Eu subi até o segundo andar. Afiei minhas garras e comecei a arranhar a porta do quarto, miando. Pelo que consegui ouvir, houve um silêncio seguido de uma conversa rápida.

- Quem está aí? - perguntou uma voz, que eu reconheci ser da minha dona.

Eu miei, querendo dizer: "Mione, sou eu Bichento!". Parece que desta vez alguém entendeu o que meu miado significara. (N/B: Minha dona é um máximo!).

- Bichento, querido, você está com a chave? - ela questionou.

Miei, novamente, parecendo algo como: "Sim.".

- Tente fazer alguém abrir a porta! Estamos sem varinhas.

Eu fui correndo até a cozinha da Toca e achei o magricela (Harry), falando com um bando de ruivos (irmãos e irmã do ruivo). Eu comecei a puxar com a boca a calça dele, para ser notado. Ele me notou e me pegou no colo.

- E aí Bichento, na maior moleza, né? - disse ele, afagando meu pêlo. (N/B: Moleza, era o que me faltava, agora virei alvo de ironia!).

Eu coloquei a chave na mão dele e apontei com a pata dianteira esquerda para as escadas. Aparentemente, ele entendeu o que eu queria. (N/B: Aleluia! Agora todos estam me entendendo!). Ele subiu as escadas e viu que o quarto de Gina estava fechado, mas ele sabia que ela não estava ali, Gina estava lá embaixo. Ele bateu na porta.

- Tem alguém aí? - ele perguntou. Naquele momento houve mais um som, só que dessa vez não se pareceu com uma conversa. Era um barulho parecido com o que se faz com um desentupidor de pia sendo retirado com muita força. Eu e Harry nos entreolhamos surpresos. Eu poderia arriscar a dizer que aquele era um barulho de... Não, meu plano não poderia ter acabado tão bem assim... Ou será que não?

- Harry, você poderia abrir a porta?

Harry abriu a porta. Dali saiu o ruivo e minha dona, ambos tão corados que pareciam dois tomates maduros de feira agrícola. Minha dona desceu as escadas e eu fui atrás dela.

Ela estava suspirando, feito àquelas pessoas apaixonadas em filme antigo. Quando ele, e viu, ela abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha, (N/B: O que aquela ameba fez para deixar minha dona assim?).

- Bichento, eu vou ser grata a você pelo resto da vida... - ela disse, olhando na direção das escadas.

Eu notei que o ruivo estava descendo, e que ele estava com aquela cara de abobado quando minha dona chega, e ficou sorrindo para ela. Foi então que eu percebi que a ameba havia falado alguma coisa para minha dona, traduzindo, ele se declarou para ela. Finalmente! Assim tava demorando demais! Um trasgo conseguiria ir e voltar da China mais rápido! Esses humanos... Bem, isso fica para uma próxima, agora vai ser servido o jantar... Ração para gatos sabor carne, aí vou eu! Espero que minha dona não descubra que eu não estou comendo a ração vegetariana...

* * *

N/B: Gostaria de agradecer a Autora pelo espaço que ela abriu para mim nessa fic. Meu telefone para contatos será disposto nos créditos da fic. 

N/A: Bichento, a fic não tem créditos...

N/B: Então os faça!

N/A: Não vou fazer, eu estou escrevendo uma outra fic, e preciso me concentrar nela.

Depois de muito tempo, Bichento e Autora entram em acordo, ela não escreve os créditos, mas escreve outra fic estralando o Bichento.

N/A: Espero que gostem! Essa é minha 1ª fic short, então eu quero opiniões! E reviews! N/B é Nota do Bichento.


End file.
